PROJECT SUMMARY ? Quantitative Sciences Core The Quantitative Sciences (QS) Core enhances HIV/AIDS research at Duke by linking early stage and established HIV/AIDs investigators with the analytic expertise needed to thoughtfully design experiments, conduct research using statistically rigorous approaches, and where appropriate, use state-of-the-art statistical, bioinformatics, or computational biology methods to dissect complex data sets. Formerly known as the Biostatistics and Computational Core, the new name reflects the expanded range of services proposed for the next funding cycle, now encompassing biostatistics, computational biology, genomics and microbial bioinformatics, and population health analysis. The QS Core has four Specific Aims: 1) Provide consultation, analysis, and grant support services; 2) Provide education and mentoring in quantitative methods; 3) Develop innovative methods in HIV/AIDS research; and 4) Foster internal, intra-CFAR, inter-CFAR, and external collaborations. The QS Core's top priority is to provide useful statistical and analytical resources and services to the CFAR community. To accomplish this, the QS Core will continue to offer ad hoc consultations and walk- in clinics, conduct statistical analyses for manuscripts, and collaborate in the preparation of grant proposals. In particular, the Core ensures that early stage investigators receive adequate mentoring, training, and analytic support. In this funding cycle, we will provide free data analysis support for all CFAR Pilot Grant awardees, which will contribute directly to their successful outcomes. Through affiliated quantitative cores from the Duke Cancer Institute, Global Health Research Institute, Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute, and Child Health and Development Initiative, CFAR investigators will now have access to expertise in a much wider range of quantitative fields, including Pharmacogenomics and Electronic Health Records. The QS Core will provide education and mentoring through annual workshops in data analysis, and collaborative projects that pair biostatistics graduate students with CFAR investigators. Additionally, the QS Core will offer a comprehensive research education program in quantitative methods for HIV/AIDS research that includes summer internships as well as workshops in data science, statistics, and the analysis of complex assays. The QS Core seeks innovation by (1) developing new training and education opportunities, such as walk-in clinics and a variety of workshops; and (2) methods development in collaboration with CFAR Cores and/or investigators to improve data provenance and statistical rigor. Lastly, the QS Core collaborates extensively with other Cores and Scientific Working Groups (SWGs) in the Duke CFAR; there are multiple joint projects with the Clinical, Development, and Immunology Cores, as well as with the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill CFAR Biostatistics Core, and with HIV/AIDS researchers at the University of South Carolina who do not have an in-state CFAR.